The present invention relates generally to a footwear, and more particularly to a sandal with interchangeable upper and sole.
The conventional sandal is formed of a sole and an upper which is fixed with the sole by sewing or adhesive.
In order to provide the consumer with a variety of shoes to choose from, the shoe makers must produce shoes of various sizes in quantity, thereby resulting in a substantial inventory cost. These conventional shoes are generally formed of an upper and a sole, which are made of different materials and are often not recyclable, thereby resulting in waste of the material resource as well as the environmental problem.
Certain conventional shoes are now formed of interchangeable upper and sole; nevertheless they are complicated in construction and are not cost-effective.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a sandal which is versatile in design and having interchangeable sole and upper.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a sandal with sole and upper which can be easily assembled or replaced.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a sandal with interchangeable and recyclable sole and upper easily.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objectives of the present invention are attained by a sandal comprising a sole and an upper. The sole is provided in left and right sides with a connection piece and a stop member connected with the connection piece. The upper is provided at two ends with a connection hole for connecting the stop member. A hooked member is detachably fastened with the connection piece. Another upper is provided with a connection hole and a fitting hole for fitting the hooked member such that a neck of the hooked member is retained in the connection hole of the upper.